Diamond Flare
by Xardion
Summary: A Bahamut-Shiva shortfic. Based off the previous fanfic, The heart of the summons'. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters within.

-

_Diamond Flare_

-

Within the unknown realm of the summons, called eidolons in this world, the focus is locked onto a woman-like figure. Her entire form was ice blue in color and her attire was decorated with ice and crystals. Her face held the look of serenity, but her sapphire eyes was more disturbed. Her gaze traced over to the far end. There, standing alone was the Draconic lord, Bahamut. His back was turned, showing the fierce, upward-pointed spines on his back. His leathery wings shifted back and forth slightly and his scaly tail twitched periodically. But beyond that, the summon lord made no move. Shiva watched him for quite awhile before finally moving toward him.

"Lord Bahamut?"

"Lady Shiva. I wish to be left alone." came the growling voice.

Shiva wasn't surprised by the remark. She knew how he was. Bahamut was the silent type, usually wanting to be alone for a time in order to think about his next summoning and what he was fighting for. And he also thought about the others as well. Beneath his ferocious exterior, she knew that he cared much for his warriors. But this time, he seemed to be giving off a negative aura, one that she couldn't ignore. She felt for certain that that was what was causing his brooding manner now.

"Something vexes you."

"I said...!" he turned and half-roared. But upon seeing Shiva's compassionate face, he turned back around and whispered, "Please leave me."

Shiva moved next to him, "Talk to me."

"It...is nothing."

"You know I will remain until I know." she replied stubbornly.

In truth, Shiva didn't even know why she was so concerned. True, he was one of her oldest companions. He had existed as long as she had and both of them were elders of the summons. They had been alive for who knows how long. But they weren't necessarily the closest. Bahamut was a noble, but also somewhat of a recluse. He was often alone, usually in thought. The few who could be considered his friends were the dark knight Odin, the holy machine Alexander, and his brother Tiamat. _So why now?_

Bahamut inched his head slightly and Shiva once again glimpsed his face. It was different in this world, as it is every time they come into a new world. His horns were curved outward in a near M-shape and his jaw featured his dagger-like teeth. He had no eyes, or at least none that she could see. Nevertheless, he could see her and that all that mattered.

"Alexandria."

"That wasn't your doing." Shiva replied.

She also knew what he meant. Alexandria was the royal city in the world they were called to. _'Was'_ being the operative word. See, because of a creature known as Kuja, Bahamut was summoned to destroy the city. And he did. His Mega-Flare was unleashed upon the city and many of it was burned to ash. Shiva remembered seeing the summoner's face as Bahamut wrecked havoc upon the helpless people and roared in it. Almost as if he enjoyed it. If not for the summoning of Alexander, the damage he could have done would have been astronomical.

"Yes, it was." he growled lowly. "It was my rage that ravaged the city. It was my roar that frightened the mortal. And it was my flare that incinerated it all. Men, women...children... All killed by me."

Shiva blinked. Hearing Bahamut's voice crack like that, even for a brief moment was disturbing. Bahamut was always so strong. The only time he had been saddened by anything was when he was forced to battle Tiamat to the death. But even that didn't make him seem the way he did now.

"You must get past that." she reasoned. "Odin had been used that same way, but he..."

He cut her off, "Odin didn't actually see the results of his actions. I did. I watched them all burn...become as ash...ash that I breathed."

If Shiva was disturbed by the cracks in his voice, then she was frightened when she saw drops of water fall to the ground. She looked up again and the sight truly scared her. She finally saw his eyes. They were deep blue pupils, with red surrounding it. But the problem was that those eyes...shed tears.

"I killed them. No, the mortal term would be murder."

Shiva couldn't believe it. Bahamut had **NEVER** shed tears, ever. Even in the worse of situations, he always stayed firm. Bahamut was a warrior. He was always strong, always steady. All the others looked up to him, even when things were grim. But now, this situation had broken him. The great Bahamut, lord of the dragons and summons, was crying. She didn't know what to think now. It seemed like too much. But for some reason, she wasn't as worried as she thought. Rather, she moved closer to him, practically under his wing.

"Bahamut, you were not responsible." the ice queen said announced firmly. "You were controlled by an overwhelming power and had no choice." She stood before him, his demonic figure facing her icicle one.

"You are not responsible, understand?"

Bahamut cocked his head slightly at her boldness before lowering it before her. "True or not, the guilt is forever mine." He faced her again briefly and then looked away, "There is nothing else to do, but to forge on."

Shiva watched his actions coolly, but the calling of her heart overcame her so fast that she didn't notice it. Tenderly, she placed her hand on his chest, a mist of air breezing off as her cool hand came in contact with his body, which was warm due to the fire within him. Startled, Bahamut turned to look at her, but as he did, her other hand had curled up and began to caress his rugged jaw.

"Shi…?"

Shiva continued and Bahamut silenced himself, shut his eyes and let her continue. Despite her element, her touch was warm to him. And believe it or not, it began to soothe him. A low growl emitted from him as she continued to caress his cheek.

"Oh, my lord..." she whispered.

And so they continued that way for some time. The powerful dragon lord soothed from his grief by the gentle touch of the ice queen.


End file.
